


Amongst Heroes and Shopkeepers

by GrimNovalis



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Petition for Aizawa to have a day to properly relax for once, something pure, something simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimNovalis/pseuds/GrimNovalis
Summary: A fanfic made for a community BleachXJump writing event. Its simple, fun, and different from other writings I've made. Hope y'all enjoy. (Its really hard for me to summarize this without giving everything away in the fic. Ack.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Amongst Heroes and Shopkeepers

Days off in the world of Heroes were a rarity, especially when you were a teacher of those with aspirations of becoming a hero as well. And what do Pro Heroes like Eraser Head, also known as Shota Aizawa, do on their days off?

One of three things: Sleep, train, or wander.

And wandering was just what he decided to do.

Shota knew this city like the back of his hand. He’d been working in it for years now, so every twist and turn, every building, every landmark was mapped in his mind. He unenthusiastically wandered the streets, his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans while the red scarf he wore on top of his cream-colored sweatshirt hid his mouth. Although his black hair looked messy, anyone who inspected it a bit more closely could tell it had been brushed.

Although he’d been down this street many times, Shota always preferred this street when he decided to take a walk. With the lack of people, it was always nice and calm. And another plus was that he could always find a stray cat every now and then. 

Though, as he made his way down, something felt… off. It felt as if the buildings had shifted over, barely enough to notice. Despite this, he kept going down the street, his eyes narrowed and his guard up despite his tired posture.

About half way down the street, Shota’s suspicions of something being off were confirmed: he came across a lot he’d never wandered past before. The front of the lot was mostly cleared out, a little tuft of grass poking out from the dirt every now and again before getting to the farther part of the lot. There stood a rather old fashion looking shop with sliding doors and a sign above the doors that read “Urahara Shōten.” 

Shota stopped in front of the shop to properly observe it. How’d it get here? Was it placed here by a Quirk user somehow? Maybe he was just overly tired from the last few days of training Class 1-A and he was just seeing things. He stood there for a good few minutes, inwardly debating with himself about this odd little shop. Although he wasn’t one for going on a whim on a day off, he did just that: his curiosity making his footsteps take him right to the door.

The front door to the shop slid open with ease. His eyes glanced around to see that it looked like a relatively normal shop. The shelves were lined with everyday items, candy, little toys and knick knacks. However, some of these things were unfamiliar. He made his way in, looking at some of the items. Strange names for brands and oddly shaped items piqued his curiosity before his focus was shifted to the sound of footsteps coming from behind a back set of sliding doors.

Out came a man wearing a dark green Shihakushō and black haori. A white and dark green striped hat rested on his sandy blond, shoulder length hair and a lazy smile graced his stubbled face. “Ah! A customer!” He chirped, the sound of his wooden sandals clacking against the floor as he made his way behind the shop’s counter. “Take all the time you need to look at my wares!”

Shota blinked at the mystery man. He didn’t give off a threatening air, but he also didn’t seem normal. Though, he really couldn’t say this man looked odd because of his fashion choice, many heroes wore much more flashy outfits. The most he could say was that this man looked off puttingly old fashioned with his clothing. 

Evidently the strange man could tell that Shota was studying him, as he spoke up again. “Oh my! How rude of me!” He chuckled softly. “The name’s Kisuke Urahara, owner of Urahara Shōten.” He bowed slightly, his lazy eyes locking gaze with Shota’s.

Shota blinked at the man again before actually responding. “Shota Aizawa.” His response was short and to the point. Although he sounded annoyed, it was just how he sounded naturally. “When did this place open up? I’ve been down this street many times and this is the first time I’ve seen this store.”

Kisuke leaned forward on the counter, a soft hum coming from him before he answered. “Not too long ago. I can’t place an exact date on it, buuut we did open recently.” He flashed a lazy grin at Shota. “It’s nice to meet you though, Mr. Aizawa. The pleasure is all mine.”

Shota continued to look around the shop, his curiosity growing by the minute on how this shop got here. He’d have to go looking through city papers when he had the time to do more research into this shop. While in mid thought, his tired eyes locked onto some small cat knick knacks. They were cute, chibi-like in appearance, and reasonably priced. The brand, however, was one unfamiliar to him. 

“Ooh! So you’re a fan of cats as well, hm?” Kisuke chirped from the counter. “I have one of my own. A black shorthair named Yoruichi.” The shopkeeper seemed to pull a hand fan out of nowhere and began to fan himself with it as he spoke.

Shota’s attention was pulled away from the cat figurines. “I would get a cat, but my living arrangement and job as a teacher makes it so I can’t.” Short and to the point as always, his eyes go back down to the figurines and he carefully picks up one of them: a small, yellow haired Maine Coon with an excitedly mischievous expression on its face. It honestly reminded him of his close friend, Present Mic. 

The shopkeep grins at him as he makes his way up with the cat knick knack in tow. “I guess this will have to do for now,” Shota says, placing the figurine on the counter. 

Kisuke rang him up for the figurine, a cheap price of 500 yen. Though, as he slid the cat into a bag, he quickly slid another item into the bag for Shota, quick enough for the Pro Hero not to see.  
With a small thank you, Shota began to make his way out of the store with the bag in tow. “Have a wonderful day Mr. Aizawa!” Kisuke called to him. “Make sure those students do their best to become Pro Heroes!”

Shota stopped for a moment. He never said anything about training heroes… He turned his head to the shopkeep and nodded before making his way out of the shop and back home for the day. 

Once home, Shota took the cat out of the bag, putting it on a rather empty nightstand near his bed for decoration. When he reached in, he felt the second item brush against his hand. He took the second item out and peered at it curiously: a bookmark with the same cat as the figure he bought, just in a more cartoonish form.

Over the next few days, the students from Class 1-A noticed a new cat designed bookmark within their stern teacher’s notebook.

And by Shota’s next day off, the store had completely vanished. The street the store once stood looked like it had before, no trace of it left behind. 

_So long, mysteriously friendly shopkeeper._


End file.
